ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M1: Mafia Game 1 - Day 6
During the Preceding Night Epithet is killed by the Vigilante. Comb Stranger is killed by the Mafia. Votes PapillonReel accuses Lucas. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=680534&postcount=802 Brickroad seconds accusation of Lucas. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681165&postcount=863 Vote to lynch Lucas *Lucas votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681175&postcount=865 *Paul le Fou ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681179&postcount=866 *Brickroad votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681180&postcount=867 *Merus votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681229&postcount=879 *Alice votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681266&postcount=885 *Phantoon votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681291&postcount=892 *PapillonReel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681364&postcount=897 *Dizzy votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681379&postcount=898 *LilSpriteX ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681395&postcount=899 *LilSpriteX votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681454&postcount=902 *Rai votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681488&postcount=903 *PapillonReel changes vote to ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681695&postcount=917 *Dizzy changes vote to ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681706&postcount=918 *PapillonReel changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681725&postcount=921 *vaterite votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681771&postcount=931 *PapillonReel changes vote to ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681791&postcount=932 *Merus changes vote to AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681792&postcount=933 *demonkoala votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681827&postcount=934 *PapillonReel changes vote to AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681829&postcount=935 *Loki votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681869&postcount=938 *Lucas changes vote to AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681885&postcount=943 *Paul le Fou changes vote to AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681911&postcount=946 *Rai changes vote to AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681925&postcount=949 *PapillonReel changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681926&postcount=950 *Loki changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681973&postcount=953 *Emcee Escher votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=681993&postcount=962 *Rai confirms AYE vote, resulting in lynch http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=682007&postcount=966 Final Vote Count (lynch Lucas) Not given. AYEs carry the vote. Lucas is lynched and revealed to be an Angel. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=680502&postcount=797 That night, Epithet wandered around aimlessly in his house, wondering what to do before he turned in for the night. This was all too much, he thought. Life wasn't always this complicated, or dangerous. He came to reflect on simpler times; why, if he were younger, he might be spending the night playing hide-and-seek. If someone else were present. It is thus, perhaps, convenient that right at that moment the front door was kicked down. Epithet, who happened to be in the living room at the moment, immediately climbed into his fireplace and scrambled a few feet up, where he had previously installed a platform to use as a seat if he should need to hide. Minutes pass. Then, below him, he hears wood being put in the fireplace, followed by a glugging sound. A familiar voice calls up, saying "I know you're up there. Nobody can get out of the top, because you have a leaf guard up there, and I heard you climb up there when I entered. Now, if you climb down now, I can deal with you quickly, with my shotgun. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to start this fire. And believe me, it will be a big fire, 'cause I threw a good bit of gas on it. Which one would you prefer?" Epithet didn't say anything. If he stayed silent, maybe this horrible person would think he wasn't there... "Okay, suit yourself." For the rest of his life, Epithet would look back on that moment and regret not saying anything. Perhaps, then, it was a mercy that this was not a great deal of time. Meanwhile... Comb Stranger was out and about that night. Most people probably would not go birdwatching that night, least of all given the circumstances, but he'd heard there were eagles nearby! Eagles were a topic on which he considered himself something of a master, and he just couldn't wait until the day to see whether there were any nearby. It was not long before he heard a distinctive cry. There, that way! He hurried off in the direction from which he heard it. Again! He was getting closer. He slowed down to a walk, and pointed his flashlight up the nearest tree. There. A nest. He started to climb. When he reached the appropriate height, he looked into the nest to see if it was occupied. But there were no birds there; just a tape player. And something else. Just one more thing... Something explosive. A safe distance away, the members of the Mafia looked at one another and nodded. One of them flicked a switch. Boom. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=682022&postcount=975 After the trial and subsequent execution, the townspeople decided to go loot Lucas' house to boot. You never know, he might have something nice in there. When they got there, though, one of the first things they saw was a note: (It's happening again. During the day, this frustrated feeling that things should be happening faster hangs over me, and I'm pretty sure the few times I’ve given voice to it have only irritated my neighbors. That’s nothing compared to the nights though. Oh God, the nights. The sleepwalking. Waking up to find myself shadowing someone, or staring at their bedroom window. At least nothing ever came of it, as far as I could tell. What worries me is that I don't know whether there's something inside me that wants to hurt these people. Or maybe even help them, I don't know. I don’t want to think about what would happen if the rest of the town knew about this, but I’m starting to think they’d be right to do it. Or maybe I’ll finally succeed at whatever it is I’m trying to do at night, I don’t know. One way or another, though, I’m sure it’ll all be over soon.) As they walked back down, a heavenly figure descended before them, carrying some paperwork. Just visible, sticking out from his stack of paper, is a form with the words 'Progress Report'. The figure looks at the scene in front of him, gives the people of the town an affronted look as if to say 'I hope you're proud of yourselves', and returns from whence he came. And, in fact, just a few of them were indeed proud of themselves. The town had a little less protection on their side now... Notable Events spineshark claims that Epithet was Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=680510&postcount=798 Brickroad claims his Night 5 inspection was Dizzy as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=680511&postcount=799 Category:Phases